Because of You
by LOSTrocker
Summary: MarkPhoebe, all other canon couples. Official sequal to Hopeless In Love. Josh is out of jail and is out to reclaim what is his: Phoebe but he's going to have to put up one hell of a fight with the bohos by her side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is the official sequal to Hopelessly In Love by GourgousSmile. The other stories of mine were companions or side ficcys if you will. I wanted to get use to Phoebe since it was GourgousSmile who originally wrote her. I wanted to play with her a bit as well as Mark. They're fun. Now, this is as you guessed it a PhoebeMark story. However, all other canon couples are included and yes Angel is alive! Rating is for language, abuse, character death later on, violence, and of course because it is RENT. Takes place I'd say a good year or so after HIL. Warnings: still no beta. Please forgive all errors. Inspired by the song by Kelly Clarkson with the same name. BTW: I know nothing about the legal system just to let you know so yeah, any court stuff thats wrong forgive me on that too. 

"...Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid..."  
Because of You, By: Kelly Clarkson

Because of You: By: LOSTrocker

Chapter One

"I'LL GET IT!" Maureen declared dramatically when the phone rang that afternoon at Joanne's. The diva picked it up. "Hello, this is the awsomeness which is Maureen Johnson, how can I be of your pleasure?"

A familiar laughter came from the other line. It belonged to Jo's secratary Rachel. "Hey Mo,"

"Hey baby," Maureen replied. "So, tell me, when are you going to give your number so we can hook up?"

Joanne heard that and grabbed the phone from her girlfriend. "Maureen, how many times do I have to tell you, stop flriting with my secrartary?"

"I can't help it if she's hot."

Jo rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "You heard that right?" Jo said to Rachel.

"It's nice to think someone thinks I'm hot." Rachel joked. "But anyway, I'm sorry to call you on the weekend and everything, but I have some bad news."

Joanne sighed. "Why can't you call me with good news for a change?"

"Are you sitting down?"

"No. Should I?"

"You might."

Jo took a seat on the sofa. "Okay, go for it."

"Remember your friend's ex husband Josh?"

"Phoebe's Josh?"

That caught Maureen's attention. She didn't like where this convo was going. "Jo, what's going on?"

Joanne put up her hand to silence the drama queen.

"That would be the one." answered Rach. "He's out."

"I'm not sure I heard you right..." Joanne told her. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Jo, the man is out."

"HOW IN THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Jo demanded. "I thought we got that bastard for good."

"So did I, but someone paid his bail."

"That was a good sum of money, who paid?"

"Here's the thing. Unknown source. One of his cars picked him up and that was it."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joanne yelled.

"Josh is out of jail?" asked Maureen.

"Mo, be quiet please." pleaded the lawyer to her girlfriend.

Maureen pouted but she would wait. She wanted to know what was going on. If Josh was out then that meant trouble for Phoebe and Mark. This was going to get bad. Really bad.

"Thanks for the call," Joanne said to Rachel. "Listen, I'm going to be over there as soon as possible but first I have to warn my friends."

"Anytime Jo, sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault." assured the lawyer. "Bye."

"Bye." The two hung up.

"Will you care to share with the class?" Maureen demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll explain on the way Maureen, we have to get to Mark's. We got to warn Phoebe." With that Joanne grabbed her bag and her coat, and took Maureen by the hand and the two women dashed to the filmmaker and the rocker's loft.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I have this ficcy written down in one of my notebooks so I got a good deal of chapters all ready written. So updates will be sooner a whole lot more than later. Also, some chappies are shorter than others. 

Chapter Two:

"Right hand blue," Roger called out to Mark.

At the moment, Roger, Mark, Phoebe, and Mimi were playing a round Twister. Mimi was beside Phoebe. While Mark was behind her. However, when he went to move his hand, it looked like he was over top of her. Mimi couldn't help but laugh. Roger laughed as well. Mark blushed. "This is interesting." he said.

Phoebe laughed too. "Ignore their dirty minds."

Roger was about to call out again when a pounding came at the door. "MARK! PHOEBE!" It was Jo and Mo.

The four quickly got up and let them in. "Guys, whats with all the commotion?" asked Phoebe.

"You might want to sit down." Joanne suggested and her and Maureen lead her to the sofa.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me. Whats up?"

Jo sighed. How could she tell them news after they were both so happy? Maureen could see the hurt in Jo's eyes, knowning how she was feeling. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and decided to be the barer of bad news. She took a breath and told everyone what Rachel had only told them moments before.

"WHAT?!" the writer demanded.

Mark went to her side and placed his arms around her. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Rachel said an unknown source paid his bail, and one of his cars picked him up." Jo finished explaining where Mo had left off.

"Who could have paid that much?" Mimi asked.

"He's friends with a lot of powerful people." Phoebe informed them. "It could have been anyone."

Phoebe embraced Mark. "What if he comes after me?" she asked.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you again." he promised.

"None of us will." said Roger.

"Damn right," Joanne added. "I'm going to head over to the office and try to get some more details."

"I'm going to go and tell Angel and Collins." said Maureen. "Pheebs, you want to come with me?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, I want to be with Mark."

Maureen nodded her head with understanding. "We'll go with you." offered Mimi who tugged on Roger's shirt, telling him that was their cue to leave as well so the two could be alone.

"Right, are you guys going to be okay?" asked the rocker.

"Yeah," Mark assured.

"I better not run into that asshole. If he knows whats good for him he'll stay away from me. Thats one body they won't be able to find." Maureen stated.

Phoebe watched as her friends left. She was so thakful for them, and Mark. Now, she knew why she had come here, and all the bad stuff that happened with Josh. If none of that had happened, she wouldn't be in a good love's arms or company. However, now that Josh was out, she wasn't just worried about her safety, she was worried for everyone elses too. There was a good chance that he could not only come after her but them as well. If Josh hurt them, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

"Are you all right?" Mark asked, breaking her thoughts. The filmmaker mentally kicked himself. Of course she wasn't but still... He could see the fear in her eyes and so badly wanted to help her and assure her that everything would be okay...

"Just hold me, okay..." said Phoebe.

The filmmaker lightly kissed her head and gladly obliged to her question.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"What were you able to find out?" Mark asked as Joanne when she and everyone else came back a few hours later.

"There's nothing we can do." said Joanne, feeling defeated. "He was giving a warning."

"A fucking warning..." Angel replied angerily through greeted teeth.

"Okay, remind me, never to piss her off." Roger said to no one particular.

"Oh sweetie," Angel told him with a wave of a hand. "You don't tick me off, he does though."

"Well, Roger pisses me off all the time." Mimi joked.

Phoebe laughed for the first time in awhile now. Mimi was glad she was able to left the tension a bit.

"If he tries anything he won't get bail second go round." assured Joanne to Phoebe.

Phoebe held Mark tighter. It was here he thought of something. "Guys, we can't keep her here," he stated. "He knows where we live."

"Us too." Angel said.

"Where can we hide her?" Roger asked.

"Guys," inturrupted Phoebe. "I appraite what you're planning but I don't want to hide." They all turned to her. "I'm tired of running from him. Tired of being scared."

Angel playfully hit Collins. "Thats my sister," she said proudly.

"I know I couldn't handle him back then, but now I think, thanks to you guys, I might, no, I know I will be."

"Well, here, just in case you run into that jerk." Roger through her his pocket knief.

"Roger," Mark said in a warning tone. He wasn't so sure he liked the idea of Phoebe with weapon. He didn't want her to be responisble for Josh's murder if it came to that.

"It's for self defense." pointed out the rocker. "She might need it."

"I say aim for his dick." Maureen suggested.

The guys flenched a bit at that suggestion. "All of them should be cut off." Joanne added.

"Hey," Mark, Roger, and Collins said in unison.

"Sorry you guys, I'm not mad at you."

"Pookie is just letting off some steam." Maureen assured him. "She's so sexy when she's angry." the diva then kissed her girlfriend and hoped it made the lawyer feel better. Maureen's kisses always did.

"What can we do now?" Mark asked.

"There's nothing much we can do expect be on our guard." answered Joanne. "I'll do runs to the office to see if there is anything else I can do..."

"Thanks Joanne for everything." Phoebe told her and gave the lawyer a smile.

"No problem," she said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Anything to help out a friend, espically when it envovles bad men."

"They're a lot of those." Mimi said. "Except you three."

"Our boys are the best." replied Angel and she exchanged a kiss with Collins.

Joanne then said: "I think I'm going to head back home. This is going to be a hectic next few weeks, I'm going to need all the sleep I can get so I can help you Pheebs."

"I'm really sorry about this Joanne."

"Don't be."

"What do you mean sleep?" Maureen asked. "What about me uh? Can't I get laid at least once?"

The bohos laughed. "Maureen, come on," Jo said.

Maureen smirked and added: "With you, anytime." Before the two left, Maureen turned around back at Phoebe and Mark. "You guys so owe me big time for this." Then they took their leave.

"Pheebs, do you want Collins and I to stay with you or do you want to stay here?" Angel asked.

"I really want to stay here." Phoebe answered.

"Understandable." said Collins. "Mark's a good guy, he'll be your bodyguard. Shit, he punched the crap out of that guy last time for hurting you."

"I might do more than that if he tries anything else." Mark told him.

"He's my hero." Phoebe said and kissed Mark on the cheek. Mark blushed.

"Aww, totally cute." said Angel with a smile. "Come on honey," she said to Collins.

"Later you guys," Collins told the remaining four and they too left.

Phoebe leaned against Mark. "Getting tired?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "So much in one day... You know...?"

"Yeah," he said. "Rog, Meems, we're heading off to bed."

"Night." Roger and Mimi told them and watched them head towards to Mark's room.

"Alright," Mimi replied, waving them goodbye. "Are we going to bed too?"

"I'm going to stay up for awhile, keep a look out." Roger answered.

"I'll stay up with you." Mimi said. "I want my chance to beat the shit out of that guy."

"Lets hope you won't have to." Roger replied and pulled her down on his lab and the two snuggled one another as they kept their eyes open.

In his bedroom, Mark kept a protective pair arms around Phoebe. He'd be damn if he let that bastard came anywhere near her.

TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry guys for the long update. I've been moving and haven't really had time to post anything. So now finally I bring you another chapter. Please forgive me the long update. Plus, I haven't even got to watch RENT in the past week because of the move so I'm going through some withdrawl. LOL! Thank God for YouTube though. So I'm watching it as I type. LBV rocks. Hehehe. 

Chapter Four:

The days that followed seemed endless... They slowly turned into weeks, and Phoebe kept her guard up whenever she left the loft or her sister's apartment. Her friends offered to go with her but she politely declined them. She wanted to prove she could handle this, and she was, for now. Then one day when she was on her way to the loft, she saw him.

Josh smiled at her.

Phoebe thought she was imagining him, but she wasn't. He was there. In the flesh, and not in the nightmares she saw him in. Phoebe backed away, and made a run for it. She would have to take a detour. Phoebe made a mad dash to the Catscratch Club. One of the dancers saw her and knew she was here to see Mimi. The girl went to fetch the other dancer.

"Meems, someone is here to see you."

Phoebe came out behind the other girl. "Pheebs?" Mimi asked, surprised to see her.

"Sorry to bug you at work Mimi, but I saw him."

Mimi's eyes nearly almost popped out of her head. "Seriously?" she asked. Phoebe nodded. "When?"

"Just a few minutes ago." she answered. "I think he could have been on the way to the loft."

"Did he follow you?"

"I don't know. I didn't stop to look back. I just ran."

"Good girl."

"But Meems," Phoebe sighed. "I feel like such a chicken shit. I ran..."

"Sometimes you have to." Mimi told her.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, I know for one thing, I'm not letting you go home alone. I go on in five, but I'm going to give the guys a call." Mimi answered her.

The dancer went to call Roger and Mark. Phoebe followed her to the phone. When Mimi dialed their number, it was the answering machine that picked up. "SPEAK!" Mark and Roger sang out.

"Mark, Rog, pick up the damn-"

"Mimi." Roger answered it.

"Hey, is Mark there?" she asked him.

"Yeah, why is everything okay?" the rocker asked her.

"No," she answered. "Rog, Pheebs saw Josh on her way there so she took a shortcut here."

"We're on our way." Roger hung up.

"What's going on?" Mark asked Roger back on their side.

"Mark, we need to go to the club, Pheebs is there."

"What is she doing there?"

Roger sighed. "She saw Josh."

"Lets go." and off the two went.

"Are you all right?" was the first thing the filmmaker asked the writer when he took her in his arms at the club.

"I am now."

"Did he hurt you?" Roger asked.

"No, he just stood their and smirked at me." answered Phoebe as she pulled away from Mark. "The bastard."

"MIMI! YOU'RE UP!"

The four heard Mimi's manager call out for her. "Shit," she cursed. "Guys, can you get her to the loft. I'm sorry, but I have to get out there. Are you going to be okay?" Mimi asked Phoebe.

"I think so." Phoebe answered. "Thanks so much Meems."

Mimi gave the writer a hug, then the rocker. The dancer walked off to the stage. While the guys took her back to the loft to where it was safe. Once inside, Roger offered to check the area. "Rog, it's too dangerous to do it yourself." Phoebe told him. "He won't play nice if he gets a hold of you."

"Either will I." he assured her.

Roger through on his leather jacket and headed out. "God, I hate this," Phoebe said to Mark as she sank down to his lap. He pulled her close. "I told myself I could handle this, that ass is getting to me..."

Mark kissed her on her forehead. "You're a lot braver than you think you are."

"I don't feel it." she admitted. "Will this stop?"

Mark didn't know how to answer her because he never been through something like this. Once again he was the witness... And just be there for her, which he would be. He would be here no matter how long this went on...

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): Okay, not really happy on how this chappie came out, but this is a rewrite of the original but eh, had to obey to the plotbunnies that kept me at bay and give you guys an update. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: I'm bringing you guys another chappie for lack of updates. Enjoy!

Chapter Five:

"I don't want to go work." Mark said the next morning to Phoebe.

"Baby, it's okay," she assured him. "Roger is here."

"Oh, thats real assuring." he joked.

Roger laughed. "Funny, but you know I won't let anything happen to her, you know that."

"I know but..." he replied. He liked being here for her. Phoebe knew this.

Phoebe kissed him. "It'll be fine."

"Okay, but I'm going to call and check in on you guys."

"We'll be here."

One more kiss and Mark left. Once he was gone, Phoebe flopped down on the sofa next to the rocker. "I love that guy."

Roger laughed. "I know." he then asked her: "So, what do you want to do today? Go out?"

Phoebe shook her head. "No, after yesturday, I just want to stay in."

The rocker mentally kicked himself for that one. He should have known that. "Well, what do you want to do?"

Phoebe shrugged.

He smiled. The rocker had a good idea on how to cheer up the writer. Roger pulled out his guitar. He started to play a few notes. It soon turned into a familiar melody of one of Phoebe's favorite songs. It was another Bryan Adams classic. The two ended up singing along with each other. Phoebe just couldn't stand still or be quiet when she heard one of her favorite musicians songs. Pretty soon she was able to forget everything and just have a good time. When they finished Roger put his guitar aside and applauded her efforts as a singer. She blushed.

"C'mon Rog, you know I can't sing." she said.

"You had fun though right?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Then there you go."

"Bryan Adams just rocks, I love that guy."

"Wait, I thought you loved Mark."

"I do love Mark but I love Bryan too." she laughed. "That guy is so freaking talented."

"Better then me?" Roger asked.

"Um... yeah," she teased him.

Roger looked as though he was in pain. "Oh, that hurt Pheebs."

"Aw, I'm sorry but the truth hurts doesn't it?" she asked with a wink.

"Be that way," he playfully pouted. "Here I was trying to make you feel better and this is what I get..." he faked a sniff.

"Rog, I was just playing." he said and hit him.

"Why do you guys abuse me so?" he asked.

"We wouldn't hit you if we didn't love you." she answered.

"Yeah, you actually expect me to believe that one?"

She nodded. Roger just stuck out his tounge at her. Phoebe laughed. "Oh, thats real mature Roger."

Roger picked up his guitar again and ignored her little comment and started to play a new song. Phoebe shook her head. Roger was fun to mess with. He was becoming more like a second brother to her. She enjoyed his company and vise versa. After this jam session was done, Roger said: "You know we should start our own band."

"Yeah, that would be cool. Then we could all be rich and famous and beat Benny's ass!" she cried out dramatically. "Okay, so you would obviously be the guitar player. I could be the singer. Meems, and Maureen could be our backup dancers-"

"We might have to make Mo another vocal, you know she needs to be center stage." Roger told her.

"True, okay, another vocal. Joanne could be our lawyer, Angel can be our drumer, not really sure what Collins could do... But Mark could be our director, and film our music videos!"

"All we need is a cool name..." Roger said.

"How about the Poor and Pathetic?" Phoebe suggested.

"Okay, we're poor maybe, but not pathetic..." Roger corrected her.

"So, The Poor?" she asked. "I actually like that, it's almost something like the Beatles!" she went on: "Oh, lets change it to P-O-U-R."

Roger laughed. "Thats it, we officially lost it."

"Hey, I never admitted that I actually had it." Phoebe retorted.

The two continued to talk about their plan to be rockstars. Roger loved Phoebe, plus she made Mark happy, and that was best part. Mark had been alone for awhile after Maureen, it was nice to see him with someone. However, Phoebe started to get tired so she excused herself from Roger and went off to the filmmaker's room to catch a few Zs. When she got their she was shocked to find someone was waiting for her.

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): Dun! Dun! Dun! Okay, you guys probably know who's in the room but come on, I had to have a little fun... Hehehe. Also, I really like this chapter the best so far. I love the bonding between Roger and Phoebe. And yes, I love Bryan Adams. I can't help it, so therefor that is why he is mentioned in my ficcys. :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Yup, another chappie. Another rewritten chapter but I think I like this one better than the one in the notebook. I hope you guys do too.

Chapter Six:

"Hello Phoebe,"

Phoebe went to yell for Roger but Josh was quicker and he grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth, silencing her. "You really thought you'd get away?" he asked her. "Don't think so..." He licked her cheek. She tried to pull away but his grip was too tight on her. Tears filled her eyes.

Phoebe tried once more to get away. When she did she made it so that she pushed him into the dresser, causing it to make some noise. He stummbled, she went with him but he let her go, giving her enough time to call out. "ROGER!"

"Pheebs!" Roger heard the commotion and dashed into Mark's room. He was shocked to see Josh.

The rocker ran to her side and pulled her behind him. Josh got to his feet. Josh just laughed at them. "Good move Phoebe."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roger demanded.

"Getting back what is mine." he answered, glaring at Phoebe.

"She's not your's." Roger spat. "Get out of my house."

"It's not a house, it's a dump." Josh through some of Mark's scripts to the floor. He turned back to Roger. "Or you'll what?" he laughed. "Put me away? Didn't you already try that? I won. I always win."

"Where's that other boytoy?" he asked. "You slut."

"Shut up," Roger spat at him.

"You don't scare me"  
"You should be." Phoebe told him.

Josh started to leave. When he exited the room, he brushed Roger roughly. In return, Roger tackled him. The two fought. Phoebe stepped back and ran to the phone to call Joanne. When she returned Josh was on top of Roger and gave him a good punch. "Roger!" she cried out. "Josh stop it!" she demanded.

Phoebe couldn't just stand there anymore. She pulled out Rog's pocket knief and jumped on Josh. She managed to stab him in the back. He cried out in pain. He through her off and she hit the floor with a hard thud. He glared at her then looked at his wound. He wouldn't be able to do much now thanks to her. "I'll be back." he promised and he escaped out the window. When he was gone, Phoebe went to Roger.

"Roger, are you okay?" she asked him and helped him up.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." he said, all though he hurt like hell, and he figured he'd get a few good bruises in the morning, but it would all be worth it. He smiled at her. "I thought I was the one coming to your rescue."

Phoebe smiled and the two embraced each other. Glad to see that they both were okay.

"PHOEBE!" Joanne's call came out through the loft a few moments later. "ROGER!" Maureen was with her.

They found them in Mark's room picking up the mess. "God, what happened?" Maureen spotted the blood on the floor.

"Phoebe stabbed his ass!" Roger said proudly.

"You go girl." Maureen said. "Are you okay though?"

"Just a little shaken up." she answered.

"Mark and the others are on their way." Maureen told her.

"I think we should get some ice for your face Roger." Joanne suggested.

"Yeah..."

They settled themselves in the living room and waited for the others. Joanne took care of Roger while Maureen comforted Phoebe. She wouldn't feel better until Mark arrived. He did a few minutes later. "PHOEBE!" he cried out and went to her side.

"She's okay Pookie," Maureen assured him.

"Yeah, this time." he said. "God, I knew I shouldn't have gone to work." Mark embraced her.

"This is not your fault Mark, but I'm glad you're here." she said to him.

The filmmaker turned to Roger. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Phoebe."

"Thank you Pheebs." Mimi said to her.

"I can't believe that ass got in here." Angel said.

"What are we going to do?" asked Collins. "Did anyone manage to call the police?"

"Sorry I was so shaken up, that my first instict was to call my lawyer." Phoebe said.

Joanne smiled. "Good one, still the police would have been better."

"But he got away." Roger reminded her.

"Still, he broke his part of the bargin." Joanne said. "We need to get you to the doctor and so we can have evidence that he was in here and hurt you two." Joanne added: "Then he won't be able to get bail."

"I'm going to call the police first." said Collins and did as told.

The police came over. Roger and Phoebe gave them the details. Doctors were their with them so they got their evidence. When they were done, everyone thanked them. Then after they left Joanne had to make her departure as well. "I'm going to go to the office and report this."

"Another all nighter?" Maureen pouted.

"Yes."

"Dammit," cursed Maureen. She turned to Phoebe and Mark. "You two better be glad I love you because I haven't gotten fucked in a long time, and I'm horny as hell."

Mark and Phoebe laughed. Typical of Maureen. The two took their leave. "Sweetie, do you want us to stay here?" Angel asked.

"No, I'll be okay." she assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, but we're going to be over first thing in the morning." Angel said and embraced her sister.

Collins hugged her next. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

Roger was next. "Thanks for taking care of my sister." Angel told him.

"Hey, she's my sister too you know."

Phoebe smiled at that as did Mimi. They had taken her on as their own. "Well," she said. "The Brady Bunch have nothing on us."

Everyone laughed. "We're more like the disfuctional Brady Bunch." Phoebe said with a laugh.

Angel and Collins left. Now, it was the four left. "Well, I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight." Phoebe said.

"Same here." Roger agreed.

Mimi pulled on Roger's shirt, telling him this was probably a good time to leave the filmmaker and writer alone. "C'mon baby, let kiss those wounds and make them better." Roger gladly went with the dancer to the bedroom.

Then their were two...

Mark held Phoebe closer to him. He didn't know what he would have done if Josh had... He couldn't even finish the thought. He was so thankful for Roger. Still Mark couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for leaving. Phoebe could see this in his eyes. She assured him with a kiss, that was soft and sweet but soon deepened, and hands started to roam... They were in their own little world now where everything was alright, and nothing could harm them.

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): If you haven't noticed, I suck at love scenes... But I still try! Well, not really. I just give you a little something but still I like Mark/Phoebe action. :) 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Okay, so sorry everyone. Still pretty busy. I haven't got a chance to get to the library to update BoY until today. Hopefully, I'll get my computer up and going before too long. And to the Americans: hope everyone had a good 4th!

Chapter 7:

The next morning Phoebe awoke to find Mark still asleep. She miled down at him. Her life would have been so different if shehad met him first but fate was cruel like that sometimes. Josh was her unpleasent first meeting with love, or lack there of.

Josh...

Phoebe cursed to herself: Damn him. He was truely all around her. In mind, body, and soull. This would be so much better if it was just her. Now, her sister, her friends, and more importantly Mark was invovled. Mark was the first to get hurt trying to save her the first time. Next it was Roger. Who was next? She didn't want to find that out... It came to her here... She couldn't stay. The writer would have to leave not only for her safety but for the ones she loved as well. Josh wouldn't hurt them... But how could she possibly leave now when she was finally happy...?

Mark awoke and found Phoebe already awake. He could see sadness in her eyes. Something else was there too. He could see that her mind was racing. What was she thinking? He would find out. "Hey," he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hi," she said when they parted.

"What are you thinking?"

Phoebe laughed. "I thought the girl was suppose to ask that."

"Well, I beat you to it." he told her with a smile. "But seriously, whats going on in that mind of your's?"

"Mark, I'm going to have to leave."

"What?" he asked, confused by her statment.

"I should have listened to you when you first suggested it. If I have Roger wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

She shrugged. "I don't know... Santa Fe maybe."

"Well, you're not going alone, where ever you're heading."

"I can't ask-" she started.

"You didn't." he said, cutting her off. "I offered."

"But what about your friends? Your job?" she asked.

"I'll quit my job, and our friends will be understanding." the film maker assured her.

"Mark, are you sure about this?" she asked him.

"Yes." he answered without hestiation.

Phoebe embraced him then, thankfull he was there.

A few hours later, Mark gathered everyone at the loft. He and Phoebe told them about the plan to leave. They didn't argue. It was probably for the best, at least for now until Josh was found and delt with. Santa Fe would be their destation.

"You guys are going to need a car." Joanne dug through her pockett and tossed them her keys to her new car that her parents just bought her.

Mark caught them. "Joanne, we can't take this." he said.

She smiled at him. "Call it a loan."

"You guys are going to need food and clothes too." Collins added. "Angel and I can help with that."

"So can we." Mimi said, speaking of her and Roger.

"Roger and I can get the food." said Mark. "I have to go town and quit."

Phoebe hated the fact that he was quiting his job, espically for the fact that he was actually good at, rather he admitted that or not. "We should get going Rog, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." the rocker assured him.

"We'll be right back." Mark gave Phoebe a kiss before taking his leave.

Roger did the same to Meems.

The others helped Phoebe back. They wouldn't take much, just what they needed. Sometime later, Mark and Roger returned home with food in their hands, however, Mark didn't look too happy. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked him.

"They wouldn't let me quit." he said. "They said I was one of their best... They said I needed the vacation and would hold my spot."

Phoebe tried hard not to laugh but she couldn't help it. He playfully glared at her. "Don't even say it."

"Hey, I told you were the best." Phoebe said. "They won't let you go so easily."

Now, everything was settled. The food was in the freezer, and the clothes were in the trunk of the car. The bohos gathered in different areas of the loft to catch a few Zs. They would need a lot of rest for tomorrow. It was going to be a long day ahead of them, and a sad one.

TBC.. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Going to give you guys another chapter since it was so long for the wait. This one is pretty short I think. Very short. You know the chapters are so much longer on notebook paper. We'll just call this a tease. evil laughter LOL! Still thought you guys would like it.

Chapter Eight:

Phoebe awoke the next morning and found that they forgot one of Mark's bags. She could wait until everyone got up but the sooner they could get out of here the better. So, the writer decided to take care of it herself. Phoebe lightly kissed Mark on the forehead before slipping out of bed. She quickly through on a pair of clothes, grabbed the bag and quietly made her way out of the loft.

Once at the car, Phoebe opened the trunk. She placed the bag in with the others. Phoebe was about to close it but someone stopped her. Someone grabbed her from the back, covered her mouth with a cloth that was covered in knock out liquid and it wasn't long before her worled went black...

In his room, Mark went to reach for Phoebe and when he found that she wasn't there, he started to panic. Where was she? "Phoebe." he called out. Nothing. He went to the fire escape to see if she had gone outside for something. When he looked down at the car, the trunk was wide open, with a new bag... Shit, he cursed to himself.

The film maker dashed out of his room, downstairs to the car. "PHOEBE!" he called out, still nothing.

In the living room, the others were slowly waking up, thanks to Mark's commotion. "Whats going on?" Maureen asked.

Mark came back. "Whats with all the noise man?" Collins asked him.

"Yeah, Roger needs his beauty sleep." teased Mimi.

"Guys, Phoebe is gone!"

That got there attention. They all bolted up to their feet. "What do you mean my sister is gone?" Angel demanded.

"I mean she's gone!" he repeated.

They checked everywhere. No sign of her. "That bastard took her." Mark said angerily.

It was Joanne who called the police to report a kidnapping. The cops were over in no time. They knew the situation already. They had Josh on file. They asked questions and everyone did their best to answer them. Meanwhile, Roger and Mimi tried to calm down a frantic Mark, but it wasn't helping... He couldn't hear their comforting words... All his thoughts resided on Phoebe and worried about her well being...

Phoebe awoke with a major headache. When she fully awoke she remembered what happened. Someone had taken her. She looked around and found she was surrounded by darkness. She tried to move but found she couldn't. It felt as though she had been tied up to something. She wasn't sure what it was... However, this didn't stop her from crying out for help.

A familiar laughter filled the air. She went silent. "Josh."

"Give the girl a prize Johnny." he said to her and he came out of the darkness.

She mentally kicked herself. The writer should have known. He came closer to her and knelt down to hear and whispered: "You're mine now."

TBC... 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Here's chapter nine. I'm updating while I have a computer so no one will have to wait for updates and I can get this story done so I can work on others. Speaking of which, in my notebook, this story is complete. I have twelve chappies all together, which means only 3 chapters left. Dun! Dun! Dun! Now, I'm not going to give a long story about the kidnapping because one I'm not good at writing dark fics that invovle rape and what not because I'm against it. It's pretty much what GoregousSmile did for the court case in HIL. The chapters will mention how much time has gone by. Speeding it up a little. But please enjoy it anyway!

Chapter Nine:

"Still nothing?" Mark asked Joanne a few months later with still no signs of Phoebe's where abouts.

Joanne shook her head. "No, but the police are still on it." she assured him. "How have you been though?"

Mark glared at her. "How do you think I've been?" he asked angerily, seeing the hurt look on her face, he apologized. "I'm sorry Joanne, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay." she told him.

"No, it's not." he replied. "I'm just running on empty, I'm going crazy." he admitted. "We have no idea where Pheebs is alive..."

"Don't," Joanne warned him. "Don't fear the worse Mark."

"How can I knowing what that asshole has done in the past?!" he yelled.

"True, I give you that," Joanne agreed with him. "But come on Mark, this is Phoebe we are talking about. She'll give him one hell of a fight. She's stubborn as hell."

Mark smiled. That was true. "What about Angel, how is she holding up?" Joanne asked.

The film maker shook his head and took a seat across from her desk. "Not good. She's taking it worse then I am."

"Don't worry, we will find her Mark." Joanne assured. "We just can't give up on Phoebe."

"I'm not." he said. "No one is." The film maker got up. "I'm going to go and do some searching on my own, want to join me?"

"I wish I could but I can't." the lawyer told him. "I'm waiting for some more files on Josh."

That got Mark's attention. "Could I stay for that instead?"

Normally, Joanne wasn't allowed to share information but this time it was differet. "Just don't say anything." she said.

"I won't if you won't."

"Thanks," he said.

Joanne smiled. "You're welcome."

There was a time when they couldn't stand each other but slowly over time they were coming closer together...

Phoebe had lost count of the days. She was tired. Tired of all of it. The writer was suffering from lack of food and phyiscal and mental pain. Phoebe wipped the fresh blood from her face. There were days (or nights, she couldn't tell which was which) when Josh took her for all that she was worth and almost left her for dead but Phoebe fought her damnest not to give in to that darkness. She would survive this, she would make sure of it. The writer vowed to get back to Mark and the others some way or another. She had to, her happiness, as well as theirs depended on it.

Back at the office, Mark and Phoebe were still going through the files. It was the lawyer who found something very interesting. "What is it?" Mark asked, he could tell by her face that she had found something. Joanne handed him the paper.

"Look at the name, does that look familiar?"

"Rachel Belle..." he read allowed.

Mark's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Rachel Belle was her secretary, and according to the info he just read, she was also connected to Josh. One of his long time affairs... "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Apparently I'm not." Joanne answered him.

"How come we didn't know this before?!" he yelled.

Joanne shook her head. "I don't know, I asked for the files for his court case but Rachel said that there were complications and I wouldn't be able to get them."

"Meaning she got read of them." Mark said.

"But the home office would have gotten me a new copy."

"Not unless if she destroyed that one." said Mark. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to do this the right way, which means you have to be calm." Joanne instructed.

"I am calm,"

"Now you are, but Mark..." warned Joanne. She knew how protective he was over Phoebe.

"I'll behave." he promised.

"Okay, lets call the police and get them over here." Joanne said.

The lawyer phoned the cops. Mark prayed that this would be the day they would find Phoebe, or at least some kind of clue on where he was. Hold on Pheebs, he said to himself. Just a little longer, we're almost there...

TBC... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Hey you two," Rachel greeted the lawyer and film maker when they came out of Joanne's office. "Been busy?"

"You have no idea." Joanne said with a smirk.

"Rachel Belle," a police officer entered their firm.

Mark smiled when he saw panic over Rachel's face. She knew she was busted. She tried to get away but they got her. "How did you know?" Rachel demanded Joanne.

"One little file you forgot to destroy dear." Joanne told her and showed her the piece the paper that showed she was connected to Josh.

"Well, you forgot something to dear." Rachel spat. "It was thanks to you that we got Phoebe."

"What?" Mark asked.

"She told of us of your escape plan." she smirked.

"Joanne..." Mark felt betrayed somehow.

"I'm sorry but how was I suppose to know?" asked Joanne.

The lawyer did have a point, but still. "Get her out of here." Mark said. The police took her away.

It seemed that Rachel didn't prove to be loyal to Josh. She ratted him out good. Rachel told them that she was the one who paid for his bail. Where Josh could be found and more importantly where Phoebe could be found. The local was shocking. There was a back room in the basement that no one knew about in the basement of the office firm. Mark dashed out of the police station and ran back to the building. The police tried to get him to stop but he didn't listen. He kept going and wouldn't stop until he got to Phoebe and get her out of the hell that she was in.

Josh had beaten her pretty bad this time. She tried desperatly to hang in but she felt this was it. It looked like she wasn't able to see Mark again... All she wanted was one finale glance and embrace... Her eyes grew heavier and heavier until finally they closed.

Mark reached the room and found her chained to a wall, and her eyes were closed. He went to her and took her in his arms. "Phoebe..." he said and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen in her face.

Phoebe felt a familiar pressence around her, causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Mark...?" she questioned if his pressence was really real...

Tears filled the film maker eyes. "Hey, long time no see."

It was Phoebe's turn to cry. "You found me." she smiled weakily. "I feel really tired..."

"No, not now." he urged her. "Please..."

Death was so close now, it was standing over her. This would be it... She had enough strength left to whisper her final words: "I... love... you..." Then her body went still in his arms.

By the time the police arrived they found Mark cradling Phoebe in his arms, holding her close and crying. Why did it have to end this way? They had arrived too late...

TBC...

Author's Notes: (continued): I've typed way too much today. I'm about typed out. LOL! So, I'm leaving it here. holds up shiled to protect self from pitchforks and tomatoes Plus, you guys need a good cliff hanger. evil laughter I hope adding Rachel as the bad guy gave you a good twisting point. I had to have someone help Josh. He couldn't be the only bad guy. :) 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: No, I'm not dead. Life got in the way folks. You have no idea how busy I've been. Not to mention that I got my computer hooked up it's being stubborn as hell. It's slow and it wouldn't let me on. It kicked me off. Now, I'm back to the library and after a much long awaited update, I finally bring you this chappie. Please please forgive me you guys. Hopefully after reading this you guys won't hate me or beat me with a tennis racket, yes DragonRiderNessa, that means you. LOL!

Chapter 11

The bohos had met Mark and Joanne at the hospital. They were thrilled that they found Phoebe but that happiness shattered when they found out that she was dead... However, the doctors managed to find a pause. It was very weak, but still it was something.

Angel was sitting next to Mark. She lightly squeezed his hand. He squeezed it back. They were both praying that Phoebe would make it through this. Something was keeping her holding on...

It seemed like forever but finally a doctor came to the bohos. They all rose to their feet. She smiled at them. The doctor walked up to Mark and Angel. "Someone is asking for you."

The bohos couldn't help but cry out in happiness. That meant Phoebe was alive. She had pulled through. Everyone in the waiting area gave the group strange looks but they ignored them. There friend was alive and thats all that matters.

"That means we can see her?" Mark asked happily.

"Yes, but please one at a time." the doctor told him.

The film maker turned to Angel. "You go first."

Angel hugged him and she ran to see her sister. When she entered she fled to her and embraced her so tight the girl could barely breath. Phoebe laughed as tears streamed down her eyes. "Sis, I do need air you know."

"Oh air is so over rated!" cried Angel.

When the two parted Angel demanded: "Don't you ever ever scare me like that again or I'll kill you're ass."

Phoebe laughed. "Then I'll just haunt you for the rest of your life."

"How's Mark?" she asked.

"Girl, he's worried sick, and dying to see you." Angel answered. "He wanted me to see you first."

Phoebe smiled. Mark was one hell of a guy, that was for sure, but then again she all ready knew that. "Well, damn I'm getting annoyed with your pressnece already." she said jokingly to her sister. "Typical."

"Oh shut up." Angel retorted in the same matter. She was never more happy to see her sister. Angel embraced her one more time. "Okay, okay," she said. "I can take a hint. I'll leave, and bring in Mark." the drag queen then parted from her sister and went to grab the film maker.

"YOU'RE TURN!" Angel declared happily when she was before Mark.

Mark smiled and went to see Phoebe. When got to the door, there she was. She was pretty bruised up, but she was alive... He ran to her, and embraced her just as tightly as Angel had, if not tighter. He didn't want to let her go. The two broke down here, happy to be reunited. They cried in each others arms. "I thought I was never going to see you again..." Mark whispered in her ear.

"You think I would leave you now?" Phoebe asked him. "C'mon, I'm stubborn as hell. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." 

"You better not." Mark warned her. Then he parted from her just so he could brush his lips against hers... First the kiss was soft and sweet then deepened into something much more... The two would have gone furthur until they remembered they were in a hospital and they were not Maureen and liked their love making to be secret not shown off in public but it was oh so tempting.

The two pulled apart. "Hey Mark, can you do me a favor, and could you bring Rog in here next? I really need to talk to him."

"Yeah, is something wrong though? Kicking me out?" he teased.

"No, I just really really need to talk to him."

"Sure," Mark said. The film maker gave her another kiss before he took his leave to fetch the rocker.

"Hey Pheebs." Roger greeted the writer at the door. He was a little hesitant as he entered, in which Phoebe could tell.

"Boy, if you don't get over here and hug me I'm so going to kick your ass when I'm better."

Roger laughed and gladly did as she ordered. "So, whats up besides the ceiling? Mark said you had to talk to me."

"I do." she said as she lightly pulled him close to her so he could sit on her bed.

Phoebe was unsure how she going to bring this up. The subject that she was going to unleash on Roger was a real touchy one. The rocker could see the concern in Phoebe's eyes. "Phoebe...?"

"Rog, there is a reason I'm here..." she began slowly. "You don't understand, I was there... In the tunnel of light or whatever you call it, and I wad doing my best to hold on, trying to fight that force just so I could see Mark again... She knew... and came to me... Helping me go back..."

"Who?" Roger asked, however, he had a good feeling on who she meant...

"April..." she finally told him.

Not too long after Phoebe became part of their lives, the rocker shared his past with her. So, she knew of April, and knew what she looked like. Roger had shown her a picture once. After that, Phoebe knew better than to bring it up again but her up again, but this time was an exception. She had to tell Roger...

"She was beautiful Rog," she continued. "After she told me that the Powers of Be were giving me another chance because they knew how stubborn my ass was... She told me to tell you she's okay. She's in a much better place and stop worrying and be happy with Mimi, she is happy for you..."

This brought tears to Roger's eyes. He laid his down on Phoebe's chest and held her. This was the first time that Phoebe ever seen the rocker cry. When he came back up Phoebe helped wipe away his tears. "Thank you," Roger replied to her.

"You're welcome." she said with a smile. "I didn't tell Mark, I'm not telling anyone. I just wanted you to let you know."

"This means so much," replied Roger.

"I know..."she said.

"Hello!"

Their moment was inturrupted by Maureen. They hoped the diva didn't hear anything. "Some of us are still waiting out here!"

The two laughed. Roger hugged her one more time before he left so the others could come in and see the writer. One by one they came in to see her. They shared hugs and tears. They all told her how lucky they were to be part of her life. However, they were wrong. She was the lucky one.

TBC...

Author's Notes:(continued): This is actually a revised copy of the original and I'm so glad I did too because after I looked at the original I wanted so badly to have April mentioned and it brought Roger and Phoebe close because I think they're cute in a brother sister type way you know? Plus, I love the scene in the movie where Mimi comes back to life and tells how Angel told her to turn around. Mostly that inspired that scene. So, now, no abusing the authoress! You guys honestly think I would kill off Phoebe? I don't think so! I wouldn't do that to Mark! And no this isn't the last chapter either. Ha ha! There's one more chapter to come... Be on the look out. It's coming! 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Well, ladies and gents I bring you the last chapter of BoY. I'm a little sad to see it end but it's not the end of Phoebe and Mark. Don't worry. They're just too cute to let go. :) 

"...It's been a long time coming Down this road  
And now I know what I've been waiting for  
And like a lonely highway I'm trying to get home  
Ooo loves been a long time coming..."  
Long Time Coming, by: James Oliver

Chapter 12

"I'm so sick of being here." Phoebe complained to Mark one evening at the hospital, she was still healing up.

"Only a few more days." Mark told her.

"I know, I know..." she said. "Still..."

Mark kissed her on the forehead. He just parted from her when the nurse walked in. "I'm sorry Mr. Cohen, but-"

The film maker sighed with frustration. "I know, times up." Visiting hours were over. The two kissed once more before he took his leave.

Once he was gone, the nurse checked her patient's stats and it wasn't long before Phoebe was off to dreamland...

"How is she?" was the first question Roger asked Mark when he returned home.

"Tired of being there but much better." he answered happily.

"You know I say we through her a welcome back party when she's out." Mimi suggested. "I'm sure she could use it."

"That sounds like a good idea." Roger agreed. "Then a certain someone can ask her to move in with him... hint hint."

Mimi shook her head in agreement. "Yeah, it would be great. I all ready agreed to move in, and with Phoebe here it would complete everything you know?"

"We'll see." Mark told him with a wink.

The party planning begun quickly and ended with the loft being decorated with cheap decorations but it turned out pretty well. Angel looked at the clock. She smiled. "Marky! It's time."

Mark smiled. "Okay guys, we'll be back."

Mark and Angel went to pick up Phoebe, who was more than ready to leave. They thanked her nurses, and doctors. Her sister and Mark rolled her out and she finally out...

"OH LOOK WE'RE HERE!"

"Sis, what are you being so loud for?" Phoebe asked when they were at the loft's door.

"OH NO REASON!" she continued loudly.

Mark tried to controll his laughter. Phoebe could hear quick movement inside. She turned to the film maker. "Mark, whats going on?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." he lied.

"You guys are such liars, whats going on?" Phoebe demanded and her sister opened the door...

"WELCOME BACK!" her friends cried and jumped out from different hiding places.

Phoebe smiled when she saw the place decorated and her friends baring gifts and smiles. "You guys," she said as she entered.

She was swamped by hugs and kisses. She almost ran out of air a couple of times because of tightness of a hug but if she would have died because of that she would have been more than happy.

Sometime during the party Roger pulled Mark aside. "So, when are you going to stop stalling and ask her?"

"I don't know." Mark said.

Roger laughed. "You're nervous aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock." he said to him. "This is only the biggest moment of my life."

"Well, what about that one time at band camp?" Roger teased. "Oh, and don't forget you could always propose her..."

"Okay, I thought we agreed not to mention band camp again." Mark waned him. "And you're not helping here!"

"What do you think those two are talking about?" Phoebe asked Mimi when they spotted their boys of to the side.

"Lets ask." Mimi replied and the two snuck up on them.

"Gossiping?" the two girls asked, scaring them.

"See, I thought that was our job." Phoebe joked.

"Mark has something to ask you." Roger told him.

If looks could kill, Mark gave it to Roger. Roger just smiled at him. "What?" she asked. "Cohen, you're not going to propose are you?"

Roger winked at the film maker. "Shut up." Mark warned him.

"Because I would be up to the idea." said Phoebe, who really was.

Mark kept that in mind. "No," he said.

"Oh," Phoebe said with a bit of dissappointment, in which Mark could hear.

"At least not yet." Mark added. Phoebe smiled at that. "Instead, I would like to know if you would like to move in with me..."

"And us." Roger and Mimi added with a smile.

Phoebe couldn't believe this. She embraced Mark and kissed him giving him in his answer. When she parted he couldn't help but ask: "So, was that was a yes?"

Phoebe kissed him again. "No, it's more of a hell yes."

Roger and Mimi smiled and embraced their friends. "Whats going on here?" Maureen demanded. "Hug fest without me. Hello?"

They laughed. "Maureen, Phoebe just agreed to move in with me." Mark told her.

"And Meems with me." Roger added. "Well, I asked way before Mark did."

"Oh my God!" Maureen squealed and embraced them all.

The news was spread and which added more to the celebration. Phoebe turned to her sister and asked: "Ang, is this okay?"

"No," Angel said sarcastically. "Sorry you just can't move out."

Phoebe hit her sister playfully. "So not funny."

"Well, you deserved that." Angel told her. "Stupid question gets a stupid answer."

Now talks of moving were in order. Mark looked at Phoebe. He couldn't believe that she agreed to move in. The only thing that could top this moment was a proposal... The future held loads of posibilities, and that was one that he was most definitely looking forward to because now he knew he wouldn't be alone anymore. He was no longer the witness.

Fin.

Author's Notes: (continued): Another revised version and I like how this story ended. I thought it would with Pheebs POV a bit but she got her ending in the last chapter I think. I wanted Mark to have his in this one, and I left the ending open for another sequeal because who knows... I'm kind of working on another one but still playing around with it and don't know if I'll actually post it. We'll just have to see... hehehe. The song before the chappie is called Long Time Coming by cutie James Oliver. You can see/hear it in the film What A Girl Wants staring himself and Amanda Bynes. I love that song and the movie and I thought it fit Mark/Phoebe well so I just had to use it. :)

Shoutouts: First off goes to GorgeousSmile who was nice enough to help me create Phoebe in HIL and who has now become a good friend! To all the reviewers even those who threatened me. LOL! And just because I can: Anthony Rapp who just totally rocks my socks! Okay I'm done. Until next time!


End file.
